The Succubus's Prince
by Gamer95
Summary: Morrigan Aensland may not be a great person, but she has one thing in common with her fellow succubi...She has a massive amount of maternal instincts, which come to her full force when she finds young Harry Potter suffering his uncle's abuse...
1. Chapter 1

Morrigan Aensland, was not what most humans would call, a good person. She either drove men insane with love, sapped their life from their body or simply ruining relationships. But as a succubus it was her job. She had beautiful green hair, luscious curves and uh... assets.  
She would cause social dismay and not bat an eye. She would beat the snot out of any who got in her way and laugh about it. But she drew the line at what she saw across the street.

See, succubus, no matter how much they embraced their heritage, knew full well that children were absolutely, and with no exception, off limits. Any being who would harm an innocent child was lower than dirt in the eyes of a succubus. This is because, being creatures who pretty much run on love, every succubus naturally has immensely high maternal instincts.

As Morrigan had been ignoring her duties as head of the Mansion she had decided to take a long walk. As she had been walking through a VERY boring neighborhood, she had heard the sound of weeping. A broken, sad weeping of a young voice. Following the sound she found herself at Number Four of whatever street she was on. And curled up in a small ball by some tossed over garbage bins, was a tiny child.

She blinked in confusion. Where on Earth where this child's parents?

Flying a few feet in the air, she flew as silently as she could over the child, examining him. He had long, shaggy black hair and... she softly gasped. He was covered in wounds. Bruises, cuts and... an awkwardly bent leg. He also had multiple bleeding wounds on his head! She instantly flew down and was holding him in her arms like a baby.

The little boy seemed completely and utterly broken. He had no response to being picked up. All he could do was stay curled in a ball, praying not to be hurt.

A window could be heard opening and a very angry, harsh voice yelled, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CRYING FREAK?!" and instantly the child pulled in tighter crying harder.

"Is he the one who did this?" she asked nodded absently, still oblivious to what was scowled, cradling the child in one arm, she punched the door was heard coming from down the hallway.

"BOY! IF YOU RUINED OUR DOOR, SO HELP ME I WILL-" He froze when he saw Morrigan's angered face. Vernon Dursley was very surprised to see that a very attractive young woman holding the freak. Vernon began to sweat before raising a meaty finger. "Y-you get out of my h-house. Now!"

Morrigan smirked as she approached the obese man. "Oh, but I have such fun activities planned for you. I think I'll stay just a little longer..."

Vernon, unaware he was falling under the succubus' charms, was unable to speak. Morrigan sauntered over to him, leaning in close before planting a long kiss right on his cheek (no way was she kissing his lips) Vernon felt himself get light headed before he slowly got paler and duller, collapsing with a shocked expression, dead.

Morrigan stuck out her tongue and brushed it off with an utterly appalled look on her face. She was having a hard time believing she had put her lips on such a wretched human being...

But now the little boys tormentor was dead. No more pain for this one. She sat down in a chair and turned the boy to face her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

Harry was finally becoming aware of his surroundings, and he looked around in confusion. Wasn't he outside mere moments before? Harry looked up seeing one of prettiest things ever. It was a kind, pretty lady's face. She looked... nice. And...her arms were wrapped around him...And she was...hugging him...And it was so soft and warm and cozy...It was amazing... Harry, not having much practice speaking, barely mumbled out, "Are... y-you a-an angel?" He was looking at Morrigan with such wide, innocent, adorable eyes, gazing adoringly at the first person to ever show him kindness. It was a sight that would make the devil himself let out a soft "awwww".

"No sweetheart... No angel. What's your name?" she asked

"F-freak..."

Morrigan frowned and shook her head. " No, no. That's no good at all. We can't be calling you freak. That's not your REAL name, is it?" Harry looked down. "...Tell me your real name, dear. Go on."

"H-Harry..." Harry admitted softly.

Morrigan grinned. "Good! That's a gorgeous name."

Harry giggled softly. "T-tha-Thank you..." Morrigan pulled him closer and kissed his head, pulling away the magic that would've harmed him.

"How about we take you away from this awful place?" she asked nodded, getting dizzy from blood loss. Morrigan reacted instantly scooped him up like a baby and flew out of the house."Hmm...Poor dear...He's losing blood..." She mused. "I'll have to get him checked quickly."Morrigan hissed, "But the humans here are not... welcoming of me. I'm sure the servants at the mansion can deal with this." and with that she flew off at high speeds, ready to help Harry.

Harry may have been extremely weak from the blood loss, but he could still feel the cold evening wind rush through his hair as the pretty woman flew him to safety. He'd always heard on the telly that mama's were always pretty, and protective. Was this his mama?

"M-mama?"

Morrigan's eyes widened as she looked down at the little boy, staring at him in utter bafflement."I...I'm sorry, could you repeat that, dear?"

"Are...Are you my...my mama?"

Morrigan grinned so widely, her face threatened to split. The poor dear thought she was his mom! She thought for a minute before replying by kissing his forehead.

"No sweetie. But I Could if you want me to be?"

Harry sniffled. Being so young and emotionally fragile, it was only natural he would imprint on the first person to show him kindness. And so, he snuggled closer into her bosom and enjoyed the warmth and love that exuded from her body. "Mama..." He whispered.

Finally, the Aensland Mansion appeared in sight. She landed gracefully, pushing open the door and immediately being bombarded by servants.

She hardly had time to gain her bearings, as her servants were now barraging her with an onslaught of questions and requests. Harry, frightened by the noise, pressed himself tighter against his new mother, whimpering in fear.

"Silence!" she yelled, the room quietting instantly. "This child requires medical attention. Immediately."

Instantly she was lead to a spare room while the maids were grabbing medicine and disnifectants. Harry was still shaking from the noise, curled into a tight ball in the succubus's arm. He hated loud noises...From his experience, they usually brought pain with them...But his mama would keep the pain away...right? "Harry dearest, mama's going to have these nice people help you. They're gonna make you feel all better ok?" Harry looked up and nodded, adoration in his eyes. He loved his mama...He had just met her, and he already loved her.

Setting Harry on the bed she realized he would suffer if remaining awake. So she kissed his head for a moment, sapping the last of his consciousness so he fell asleep. "Take care of him."

The healers nodded. "What will you do now, Lady Morrigan?" One of them asked.

"The little one will remain here with me. I expect his room done by tomorrow."

The healers nodded, "Of course m'lady." With that, morrigan sat on the bed next to the sleeping child.

"M'lady?" a servant asked.

"Well you don't expect me to leave him by himself now, do you?" Morrigan asked. "I plan to stay by his side while you do your thing. I AM his mother, after all. It's a mother's job to be there for her child, is it not?"

"O-of course."

"Lady Morrigan!"

Morrigan huffed, "What?"

"He's... healing at an unnatural pace." Morrigan blinked and looked to see her child's leg was already moving back into place, the blood was clotting, and the bruises were fading.

"Oh my. So he is."

"Do you think he's a... Darkstalker?" she asked.

"No ma'am, but his blood does have magical properties."

Morrigan grinned and leaned into the little boy's ear, "Mama's got a magic little baby." Harry smiled softly in his sleep, then subconsciously reached over and hugged her head. "Aw we got a hugger... Servants your services are not needed."

"Of course ma'am." one maid said, disappearing out the door. Meanwhile Morrigan pulled her head free, pulling Harry over her body and hugging him.

"...I never would have thought I would ever want to do something as...responsible as watching over a child...But he's so cuuuuuuute! It might be tough, but who cares? I've got all the money I need and he is attached to me."

As she said those words, the little one stirred. He was waking up! Morrigan smiled down at him, making absolute sure her smiling face would be the first thing he saw upon waking up.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling warm for once, and he saw the pretty lady from earlier! She was smiling at him and holding him in her arms. But why hadn't she just thrown him out?

"M-mama?"

Morrigan kissed his forehead, "Hi baby." Harry giggled softly at the kiss, an absolutely beautiful sound to the succubus. "So, I see your injuries are going away very quickly. How are you feeling? Better, right?"

"H-hurt a l-lit-little..."

'You poor thing... you barely know how to speak!' Morrigan laughed, picking him up. "That's good, it'll go away soon. Are you hungry?" she asked gently. Harry looked at her smiling face and immediately forgot his pain. He smiled softly and nodded, feeling he was free to express his feelings to the pretty woman holding him. "I'll have the chefs make you something mm kay hun?" Harry buried his face into her neck, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't help it...He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so, SO bad...But she probably didn't want a freak to cry in front of her so he-

"Shh... let it out baby. It's ok" Instantly, tears erupted from his eyes, wetting her suit but Morrigan held firm, trying to comfort him with her actions.

"Why did they hate me?!" Harry sobbed. "Why am I a freak?! What did I do wrong? Why, mama?! Why?!"

"No no no... that won't do. You aren't a freak. You're a sweet little boy. Don't say that.." Harry continued to cry.

A-Are you g-gonna h-hurt me, momma?" The little boy cried. "Please don't hurt me..."

Morrigan, using a real kiss, kissed his head and pulled him tightly into her chest, "No! No i'd never do that!"

"D-do you... p-pro-Promise?" he struggled. Morrigan said yes over and over, pulling him closer and closer. Harry spent another hour and a half unbottling his pain into Morrigan's chest. When he was only sniffling, Morrigan pulled away.

"Are you feeling better baby?" Harry nodded, eyes red. Morrigan cuddled him closer. "Everything is going to be all right." She whispered soothingly. "Now calm yourself. Dinner is on its way."

"I-I can eat?" he asked.

"Yes you can dear. You'll be fine." she whispered. She placed him on her lap. "Is it almost ready?!" She called out to her servants.

"Y-Yes m'lady!" a voice called. Morrigan tsked, cuddling Harry more.

"Honestly, my cooks take absolutely ages to cook meals..."She mused. "Hmm...Do you want an apple?" She asked Harry.

"A-Apple?" he asked.

"It's good for you dear, come along." she said setting him on the floor, but Harry's legs were weak and he stood wobbily. "Hmm...I'll have to get you back into walking..." Morrigan mused, picking him back up. "I guess I'll just carry you myself until then."

Harry clapped his tiny hands together, "Yay!"

Morrigan giggled, Nuzzling his face, "Who's the cutest little guy?"

Harry blushed and looked down shyly, smiling softly. "Um...I...I dunno."

"It's you darling." she said tapping his nose.

Harry giggled, touching his nose where she tapped it. "I'm not... not cute. I CAN'T be that cute..." Little did he know, his reaction was making him look even cuter than before.

"Oooh I could just eat you up!" she playfully said, arriving in the kitchen to grab an apple. "Here you are darling. Try it."

Harry stared at the fruit for a few moments before accepting it. Looking up at the succubus timidly, he opened his mouth and bit into the red skin of the apple. He smiled. "Mmm...Juicy."

"Now there's a dear." she told him, carrying him into the living hall and sitting down, waiting for Harry to finish.

"Miss Aensland, the food is ready."

Morrigan smiled. "Oh good. Come along, child, and we'll get you fed some real food."

"B-but isn- Isn't that my w-weekly fill?"

Morrigan's mouth dropped open, "Weekly fill?"

"Yeah...That's what I get to eat every week...I..I'm lucky that apple was fresh...The ones Uncle Vernon gave me are usually rotten... Sometimes he gives me old bread instead..." Morrigan lifted up his shirt to see his ribs, very clearly visible.

"No... that won't do."

"Huh?"

Morrigan placed a finger over his ribs and clicked her tongue. "This is unacceptable." She said calmly. "I'll fatten you up by the end of the year, mark my words."

"I don't w-want to be fat..." he mumbled.

Morrigan grinned, "That's an expression dear." "I just mean we won't be able to see those ribs of yours anymore." She playfully poked him in the ribs. "I'm pretty sure I could make xylophone noises with them in your current state."

"xylophone?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later dear. Come on, let's get dinner." she told him.

"Yes mama!" Morrigan giggled and scooped him up, cradling him like a baby. Her child was going to be spoiled rotten...and she was entirely okay with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around the spacious dining room as they entered for dinner. This was FAR fancier than the Dursley's ordinary kitchen. "Y-your d-dining room is nice m-mama..." he complimented, eliciting a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you sweetheart!" Morrigan smirked. "I DO love the more extravagant lifestyle, it befits me in my personal opinion."

"a-are you a princess..?" Harry asked the succubi. She giggled at that comment and patted his head.

"After dinner sweetie. I have some things I need to tell you about." Harry nodded in affirmation and allowed himself to be placed at the table. He seemed a little unsure of how to respond to the wide spread of food before him... In fact only his eyes were above the table. Morrigan tisked and lifted him onto her lap and decided to make his plate for him. When she was done he had a HUGE plate of food. Harry seemed unsure what to do with the utensils anyway... Morrigan gave the food a glance. She doubted he'd be able to eat all of it. She looked down at her child. "Now, dearie, if you get full and want to stop eating, please tell me, okay?"

"I-I don't wanna be r-rude to the cooks..." he replied, attempting to be considerate of feelings. Morrigan smiled and held up a spoonful of Mashed potatoes.

"You won't be rude to the cooks. They'll understand." She reassured gently as she spoonfed the little boy. "I don't want your tummy to get sick."

"But...don't you only get si-sick when y-you drink t-the chemicals?" he asked the princess who grew angry but hid it.

"No, there are other ways to get sick. I don't want your little tummy to hurt, dear." She gave the child's stomach a playful poke. He giggled and squirmed before opening his mouth for more food in innocent greed. She laughed and put more in his stomach, suddenly feeling an emotion from him. One that was very familiar... Morrigan smiled. 'Well...I never thought a child would be the first one to show me love this pure...' Morrigan basked in it's delicious properties and hugged him, feeding him another spoonful of food. Then she continued for another couple of minute before he began to tire and become groggy from the fullness. She shook him gently. "Stay awake hun. I have someone to introduce you too."

Harry whined halfheartedly and looked up at his new mother. "R-Really? Who?" He asked softly, curious.

Morrigan grinned and picked him up, forgetting her food entirely and carrying him to her sisters room's door. "It's your Aunt Harry. She's my sister and she's very nice."

Harry fidgeted slightly, but made no protest and allowed himself to be carried to the room of his mothers' sister. Morrigan smiled. He looked so worried! HE was gonna be shocked to find how nice she was...hopefully. She knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Came the cheerful response from the other side of the door. Morrigan smiled at the sound of her dear sister's voice. Suddenly it flung open to reveal Lillith in her nightdress that showed off a lot of cleavage. Lillith blushed when she realized she was in the presence of a child and then looked at Morrigan in shock. "Y-you they're off limits right?!"

Morrigan looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened. "Are you implying-SISTER, NO!" She exclaimed, horrified and disgusted. "NO NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lillith sighed, "Phew...you had me so worried...Uh...why is he...?"

Harry had hidden inside Morrigan's bust instinctively. "Um...Is...Is this your sister, mama...?" He squeaked out.

Lilliths jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. "Yes little Harry! Now please, stop hiding in my chest and come say hi! Lillith you too. Be friendly."

Morrigan said this in a chipper, calm tone of voice. Lillith was still stunned that this human child had called her big sister 'mama.' The little one turned and looked at her with big eyes, uttering a simple wave and saying, "H-Hi..." Needless to say, she melted like butter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HE'S SO CUTE! WHERE'D YOU GET HIM, SIS?! I WANNA HOLD HIM! CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?!"

Harry whimpered a little bit at the outburst and Morrigan held his head tight and scowled. "Lillith! Don't yell! He's shy."

Lillith blushed and clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She squeaked. "But...I still REALLY wanna hold him...Can I? Please?"

Morrigan looked at Harry, who looked at Lillith fearfully. Morrigan gave him a squeeze and handed him off. Lillith squeeled and hugged him tighly, rocking him back and forth. Harry decided his aunt Lillith was nice...but also kind of rough. Morrigan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Careful...careful please. He's very fragile."

Lillith calmed, eventually sitting in her bed cuddling Harry. "He's so tiny!" She gushed. "Sooooo little! Like a plush doll!" Harry was eating up the attention pretty quickly despite being full, and he let himself get cuddles and played with by his Aunt. Morrigan smiled and sighed with relief as she beheld the scene. She had been concerned that her playful, upbeat sister would end up frightening her new child, but this was clearly not the case. After a little bit Lillith pouted in dissapontment. "Little one...stay awake so I can play with you please?" she asked the bundle. Harry lazily opened his eyes.

"Kay..." He said sleepily before yawning. Morrigan frowned.

"Sister, I think it's time for Harry to go to sleep."

"But he's SOOO cute! I never wanna let him go! Plus I wanna know why he's tiny! He's a skeleton practically!"

Morrigan realized she probably should tell him her role as princess... Morrigan sighed. "Lillith, come along. I'll explain everything once the little dear's fallen asleep. All right?"

Lillith sighed in defeat. "Alright you win..."

Harry held out his arms toward Morrigan while his bottom lip stick out, quivering. Morrigan scooped him up quickly, rocking him back and forth until Harry slipped into dreamland. Morrigan smiled warmly. She couldn't help it...he was so CUTE! Lillith gave her a look, "So sister...where. In the world. Did you get a cutie like that?! Is he your biological kid?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Morrigan placed a hand over Lillith's mouth to quiet her. Lillith continued talking regardless, her voice muffled by the older succubi's hand. "Lillith! Let me tuck him in at least before you bombard me!" she demanded, slipping him under the covers of her bed and kissing his head.

Then Lillith continued. "What's his name? Why's he so tiny? Why-"

"One question at a time, PLEASE, Lillith." Morrigan said in exasperation, rubbing her temples.

Lillith sucked in a breath before asking her first question of many. "Is he biologically your son? Because if he is who's the dad?"

Morrigan sighed. "No but I plan on Blood Adopting him."

Lillith asked again, "Where'd you get him from?"

Morrigan scowled. "From a bunch of DISGUSTING human beings." Lillith visibly froze and became worried. Morrigan continued. "I was shirking off my duties by finding myself a meal tonight when I came across a tiny neighbourhood that was the most boring if ever seen. As I was flying I heard this little one crying by some tossed over trash cans. He's been...horribly abused Lillith..."

Lillith froze in her tracks. "Who did it? How slowly should I kill them? Should I save some for you?"

Morrigan patted her head. "I already ended him dear. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Lillith pouted and carried on to her next and final question, as all others had been answered. "So...he thinks you're his mama?"

"He doesn't THINK I'm his mother. He KNOWS I'm his mother. I've already decided to accept the role." Morrigan said proudly.

"No no, I mean does he think you birthed him and everything? Because if you haven't and you bring it up he's gonna be pretty sad."

Morrigan thought back through all their interactions. "I doubt he thinks I gave birth to him." She replied calmly.

"Ugh you know what I mean!" she scoffed.

"No no, I told him I wasn't, but he certainly doesn't seem to care." she responded, "Now you're his Aunt."

"Yay!" Lillith had to restrain herself from leaping towards the bed and relentlessly cuddling the little boy a second time. "I'm auntie Lillith!"

"Yes, Yes you are. Now it is QUITE late. I think I'll turn in. Please wear more modest clothing from now on? Pretty Please?"

"What, and your usual attire is okay?" She retaliated.

"...touché." she replied, hiding behind a fold out wall and changing outfits.

"...That outfit is literally no better than the one you were just wearing..."

"All right, forget the clothing"! Morrigan snapped.

"Heh heh...goodnight sister!" Lillith called, jumping onto one side of Harry and hugging him.

Morrigan blinked in surprise. "...Lillith, that's my bed."

"Uh-huh! It's really comfy!"

"We literally have the same bed." she deadpanned.

"Lemme snuggle the baby!" she called back.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lillith..." She said. "You're such a child..."

"Shush! Get in here and cuddle!" she demanded nuzzling Harry's face relentlessly. Morrigan groaned and slipped in as well. She wrapped her arms and wings around her little boy and smiled warmly at the lightness of his small frame. Enjoying the embrace, the newly formed family fell asleep, each one dreamless and deep. Harry was probably the happiest boy there was... He finally had people that would feed him and love him and take care of him... His biggest dream had come true! He got to be loved! And as a result of such happiness he hugged Morrigan and slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan stirred, opening her eyes to see her sisters face, extremely close to hers. The succubus blinked in confusion, before remembering the events that had transpired the night prior. "Oh yes...I have a child now...where is that child?" She asked, planting a quick kiss on her sisters nose and sitting up. She looked down to see that he had been snuggled up between her and her baby sister. Wow he was small... It seemed every time she looked at him he appeared smaller. Oh well. He was cute, and that was what mattered. She pulled him closer to her chest, and went back to resting The little boy just had an endless supply of love, so breakfast was all taken care of. While harvesting his love could be frowned upon, it was noted that she loved him. He gave her love, and she gave it to him right back. It was equal exchange. So, therefore, no frowning upon. Smirking, she wrapped him up in her wings. Harry instinctively cuddled into her chest while this happened, and Morrigan kissed his head. She had to wake up, she knew...but she was comfy. She had her bed, her blankets, her teddy. What reason was there to get out of bed? ...nope not really. As she was settling in she heard and felt Harry stir... She frowned slightly. 'Oh, don't wake up yet. You're cute when you sleep.'

"uhn..mama..?" he asked her, confused

"Hello, my darling." She cooed gently. "Do you want to stay in bed a while longer?"

"I-I have to go bathroom..." he whispered

Morrigan pouted. "Oh, all right, bathroom it is then." She stood up, groggy, and carried him out of the room. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"a little..." he replied, still lazily resting against her,

"Then I guess breakfast has to happen." Harry nodded, and she set him down outside the bathroom, gently pushing him towards the room. "Go on, do your business now..."

"yes mama.." he said, stepping in. Morrigan slumped against the door frame, and huffed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"He really is a cute one..." She mumbled.

After a few moments, she heard flushing, then sounds of struggling. Harry peeked his head out of the bathroom door sheepishly. "I...I can't reach sink..."

Morrigan smirked. "Oh, Harry. So tiny..."

"sorry.." Harry whispered, being picked up.

"Sorry? Oh, don't be, dear." She picked him up under the arm pits and held him high and close to the sink, letting him wash. Harry had a smile on his face all the while. He was done, he dried off, and was pulled back up to her chest, rocking him and flying lazily. She levitated downstairs, expecting breakfast. And lo and behold, there it was laid out on the table. "Perfect! Come along little darling, dig in." she commented, sitting down and placing him in her lap. Harry blinked as he picked up his fork. He took a bite out of his eggs, then his grits, and his bacon. It was really good! Morrigan looked down at him mirthfully as he enjoyed his meal, stroking his hair. "Is it good dearie?" she questioned, with a smirk.

"It's yummy, mama..." Harry replied softly.

"Glad you like it dear! Keep eating, gotta make you bigger."

Harry obediently continued to eat his breakfast. The silence began to get a little awkward, and Morrigan leaned down into his view. "Why so quiet little one?"

Harry swallowed his food, then replied, "dunno how talk good..."

Morrigan let out a "Hmm..." then went silent. "...Well then..."

"whatty...?" Harry asked, looking up at her

"Oh, nothing." She replied, checking her nails.

"mommy..?" he asked again, still looking up at her.

"Yes dear?"

"C-Can touch wings..? on head..?"

Morrigan smiled. "You want my wings on your head?"

"C-Can I...touch them..? Please?" He asked, taking time to think of what to say.

"Well, of course, my dear." Morrigan replied with a smirk.

She tilted her head down, and Harry placed a tentative hand on one, staring intently He smiled as he slowly began to stroke the wing. It felt smooth... Suddenly Morrigan's head moved, and she kissed Harry's forehead out of nowhere. Harry blinked in confusion and tilted his head. "Surprise kiss!" she cheered, hugging him into her bust again

Harry smiled. "Yay, surprise kiss!" Morrigan giggled and gave him a few

more kisses before stopping

Harry's shoulders sagged. He wanted even more! "C...Can I ha-have more..?" He asked again, tilting his head

Morrigan giggled. "Oh, well if you insist." She replied. Several rapid kisses were placed on his face, and he just seemed to soak them up. Harry LOVED kisses.. He was a little kiss sponge, and Morrigan found it overwhelmingly adorable. "Oooh I'm so glad I found you...there's so much potential in you to be a strong man...and my baby boy!"

Harry blushed. "Y-Your baby...boy...?"

"That's right...MY baby boy, and no one else's."

Cue being smothered by Morrigan's bust, and kissing his head. This was heaven. That's all there was to it. A minute later, some footsteps could be heard. Next thing they knew, Lillith was grinning at them "Hey, sis. Hey, cutie."

She then frowned. "Uh...I don't think the cutie can breathe in there."

Morrigan frowned. "What are you talking about?" Lillith pointed to her sister's breasts. Morrigan laughed, then pulled Harry out. He sucked in a breath of air, red in the face. "Aw, I'm sorry my dear boy." She cooed, poking his nose.

"It's okay mommy..." he said, cuddling up. "I liked it..."

Morrigan laughed and patted his head. "I don't know a soul who wouldn't dear."

She said this with a wink. Harry was...more than confused. "When you're older..." Lilith said, facepalming.

Harry shrugged, then returned to being held like a teddy bear "Now let's finish breakfast before it gets cold, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said, biting down on another piece of Bacon

Morrigan smirked and patted his head while Lilith pouted from jealousy. "I want a cutie like that...can I-"

"No." Morrigan replied

"But-"

"No."

"I'll-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"He's just so-"

"No."

"Oh, you're a meanie!" Lilith exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Morrigan stuck her tongue out, then went back to watching Harry eat. He took such small, delicate bites. After some observing, she realized that he was savouring his food...like it was the last thing he'd ever eat. Frowning, she realized this must have been the results of the fat man's influence on him. While it was good he enjoyed the food...he couldn't have those thoughts in his head. Shaking her head, the succubus stroked the boy's cheek. "Harry...dig in! Don't savour...there's always going to be more food."

Harry looked at her. "But I like eating slow...It makes my tummy full..."

Morrigan smiled. Maybe she was...ovverracting a bit. Lilith seemed to think so too. "Chill out Sis. Harry knows right from wrong!"

"Shut up, Lilith." Was Morrigan's response.

"...Okay." Lilith replied with a shrug.

"I-I'm fine mama...it's good food, really..." Harry told her

"I know. I DO have the best chefs." Morrigan replied.

Harry nodded, then finished up the rest of his food. When he finished, he was entirely satisfied. He leaned back against Morrigan, who quite suddenly started flying, spinning Harry around. "Now, how shall we spend the rest of our day, hmm?"

"I wanna just stay with mommy..." He admitted

"Well then, it's up to me, I presume?"

"Uh huh.." He replied.

"Hmm...Well...Huh...To be honest, I'm at a loss too."

"You should take baths. Both of you." Lillith commented

"Well, all right." Morrigan replied. "We ARE a little dirty..."

"I can smell that fat guy on your breath, and Harry smells as though he hadn't had a decent bath in years."

Morrigan grimaced. "Don't remind me of that wretched man..."

"Sorry sis. But c'mon! Go bathe!" Lillith started pushing them away

"All right, all right!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Enough with the pushing!"

Lillith flew off, and Morrigan carried Harry to the bathroom. "I should have bathed you sooner..." Morrigan mumbled.

"It's okay mama...I dunno what bath is..." He mumbled

Morrigan giggled. "Well you're about to find out now, aren't you?" Morrigan entered the bathroom and set Harry down. "Now, I'll just set it all up..." Turning on the water, and then turning to strip Harry, she stopped after seeing his scars. She grimaced. "Oh, Harry..." She said softly.

"W-What...? What's wrong?" he whimpered

"You shouldn't have those scars..." She said softly.

Harry suddenly got very self conscious, and started covering up his form, hiding the big scars. "I don't like them..." He said softly.

"Hey...hey it's okay..." Morrigan grinned, kneeling down to his level. Then she wrapped her arms and wings around him. Needless to say , Harry felt better. He loved his mama's hugs. And when her wings were around him he felt safe... She was warm and comfy. "Now, do you want to bathe by yourself? Or do I have to help?" She asked

"C-Can you help...?" Harry replied softly.

She grinned, kissing his head again. "Course I can..."

Soon, Morrigan, who had decided to stay clothed, was sitting in the tub, Harry sitting in her lap as she scrubbed him down. "Mommy, your clothes are gonna get all wet..." Harry warned.

"Well, would you prefer me naked?" She teased

Harry tilted his head. "Huh...?"

"I'm teasing dear." She said

"Oh...Um...Why...?"

"Because dear, you're so cute! Seeing you confused makes you more adorable."

"So should I be confused all the time then...?"

"No no no! I-It was just meant to be funny, honey."

"Okay...I won't be confused then."

"Oh...God, saying the right thing is hard.." She sighed

"I know..." Harry replied softly.

Morrigan tripped over her words trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, she gave up and just patted his head. "Be yourself Harry..."

Harry nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"No...Harry, do what YOU want to do." She pushed

"Okay..." Harry said simply.

She leaned down and kissed his soaked forehead "Poor little dear..." She quickly finished washing him, then set him on the toilet. "Now, let mama bathe. Be right back." Harry nodded obediently and patiently waited. Morrigan stripped, throwing her soaking outfit off to the side and stepping in. She noticed Harry start to dry himself, and pick up her outfit, wringing it out. She sighed and smiled. "Such a good boy..." She finished washing, then stood, draining the tub and floating over, grabbing a towel, and Harry. Still nude, she started flying to her room.

"I wonder what else we could do today..." She set Harry on her bed, then saw Lillith reading a book on her bed as well. "Why are you in my room..?"

"Why are both of you naked?" She replied, blushing

"Because I wasn't expecting you to be in my room." Morrigan replied flatly.

"Could you put clothes on?" Lillith asked

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're holding a toddler, sis! It's creepy!"

"Not if he's my son."

"Morrigan..."

"Fiiine, fine fine fine." Morrigan mumbled.

She then purposefully stole Lilliths clothes. "EEEEEEP!" Lilith screeched. Morrigan laughed, flying off and putting them on. "NOOOO! GIVE THEM BAAAACK!" Lilith whined.

"Not a chance!"

"You'll stretch them! You know you're curvier then I am!"

"Well isn't that a shame? Oh well~!"

"MORRIGAAAAN! ...humph." Lillith then put on the ill fitting Morrigan suit.

It was far too big for her. "Aww, you look simply adorable in big sister's clothes." Morrigan cooed teasingly.

"S-Shush!"

"C-Can I try one on...?" Harry asked

"No!" Both succubi said at the same time. Harry blinked.

"Okay."

"Take it off." Lillith pushed.

"No.~"

Lilith stomped her foot angrily. "Come ooon!" She demanded.

"I thought you wanted me to be dressed."

"FINE!" Lilith snapped. "I'll just put a different outfit on!"

"S-Stop fighting!" Harry shrieked

The succubi flinched and looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Sorry..." They mumbled. Harry whimpered and hid in his hands. The sisters exchanged glances. "Harry..? What's wrong...?" Morrigan asked, setting him on the bed and switching outfits quickly

"Y-You were fighting...It...It scared me..."

"Aww Harry...we didn't mean any of it! Siblings fight sometimes..." Lillith mentioned

"But they shouldn't..."

"It's just a simple play fight! No malicious intent." Morrigan cooed

"But...It's not right..."

Morrigan turned him around to face her. "You don't want us to..?"

"No...I don't..."

Morrigan cooed, hugging him again. He was just so precious! "Alright then Harry, we won't fight."

"Thank you, mommy..." He said softly.

"No problem hon.." she whispered, kissing his head "Now what shall we do...?" She said thoughtfully.

"I dunno.." Harry said.

"Hmm...Perhaps a walk around the garden." Morrigan mused.

"You have flowers..? I like flowers..." He mentioned

"Oh...Um...Well, we don't have any in the garden...But I could get you some if you want." Harry got starry eyes, and then nodded. He loved flowers. They were pretty. Morrigan picked him up and started flying. "Now, let's show you what the garden is really like, hmm?"

It was...rather dark. What with the gloomy skies, and all around lack of energy. It was actually kind of depressing... "Aww..t-the garden is sad..." He sighed

Morrigan giggled. "Oh, don't worry, the garden is perfectly fine my dear."

"B-But they're wilted..." He whimpered

"That's...just how flowers look here..." Morrigan attempted to explain.

"W-Where is here..?" He asked

Morrigan smiled. "You...are in my castle. In Makai, a world connected to Earth. I am Morrigan Aensland, Queen and Ruler of the Makai People."

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-You're a queen...?"

She smiled wider. "Yes I am! I'm also a Succubus. But you probably don't know what that is."

Harry nodded. "Um...What is it...?"

"When you're older, dear."

"Oh...ok then." he replied, cuddling back up. Then he realized something... "D...Does that mean I'm a prince..?"

Morrigan smiled. "Why yes, I suppose it does. My little prince..."

"B-B-But I can't be royalty! I can't!" he protested

"And why, may I ask, not?" Morrigan replied with a raised brow.

"C-Cuz...M-Me being with you...i-is more then I deserve..."

"Awww, sweetie..." Morrigan cooed softly. She gave him a gentle hug, quick. "You ARE my little prince, dear."

"but...but...but...I-I do...f-freak things.." he whispered.

"Freak things? No you don't." Morrigan said simply.

"B-But I have...I make things break for no reason, turn things different colours..."

"I'm positive that isn't your fault, my little dear...Come now..."

"B-But I did it! Once I put my hands on a window and it broke!"

"An honest mistake." Morrigan replied with a shrug.

"I-I heard the Garden Snake talking!"

Morrigan blinked. "Well, that's unique..."

"T-Then I was in one room, and then I was outside, like, r-really fast!"

"Well, I've heard stranger things."

Harry bunched up his hair in his fists, freaking out. "B-But I'm not normal!"

"Oh dear..." Morrigan mumbled. She set him down, crouching to his level. "Now you listen to me, my dear..." She began. "I've seen werewolves, vampires, Red Riding Hood knock offs, catwomen, and magic beyond comprehension. YOU, on the other hand, are a well mannered child."

Harry's freakout stopped VERY abruptly. "V-V-Vampires..?" He asked.

Morrigan nodded. "Oh yes, certainly."

"W-Werewolves..?"

"Plenty. Even a malicious God at some point.."

"Wow..." Harry said softly.

"So..you're no freak.." She told him

"I...I'm not a freak..." Harry smiled. "I'm not a freak!" Morrigan hugged him as he let out happy tears. "I'm not a freak!"

"Yes...but keep in mind...all the people I mentioned aren't freaky either."

Harry nodded. "Weird things are normal..."

She kissed his head. "You only are what you think you are...and what do you think you are?" She asked

"I...I'm just...Harry. Just Harry..." He looked up higher, to look her in the eyes. "I'm...I'm also your b-baby...

Morrigan's heart melted as she smiled in delight. She immediately pulled Harry into a smothering hug. "Ohhh, SUCH a cutie!"

Harry blushed, and Morrigan twirled him around, arms outstretched. He smiled softly. Oh how she loved her little one... And she knew he loved her right back. After spinning him around a little while longer, she skipped back to the castle, deciding to bask in the glory of her throne room for a while. Harry needed to see it too. She floated through the halls, moving swiftly, arriving at the large room, filled with dark magic. It was actually rather intimidating. 'Hmm...Perhaps I should redecorate, in hindsight...'

Harry looked around, in amazement. "It's so big..."

"Why thank you!" Morrigan winked playfully at him. Harry continued to look around, in awe. Morrigan giggled at his curiousity. "This is where I rule all little dear!" She grinned

Harry looked at her, bright-eyed. "I-It's so pretty!"

"Do you want to sit in mommy's throne?"

"Can I?!"

"Well of course!" She floated over and set Harry down. "There. Cozy, hmm?"

"It's comfy..." He admitted. "REALLY comfy..." Morrigan picked him up and set him in her lap, stroking his head as she sat, He smiled up at her. "You're comfier..."

"I know dear... I know..." She winked

Harry giggled and hugged her around the waist. She grinned at his cuddliness, and stroked his hair, enjoying the attention. "Maybe someday you'll rule this place." She mused.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Me...?" He said softly.

She nodded, then kissed his forehead. "If any of my subjects disagree, I'll beat them into submission." Harry smiled cutely at her. "Now...who wants to get out of that random shirt I put on you, and go get new clothes?

Harry blinked. "N-New...?"

She nodded, happily, picking him up and flying off to go get her child better clothes. "After all, can't have you wearing girl clothes."

"Yes mommy," Harry replied, happily cuddling into her and feeling himself leave the room. In the course of one day, his sense of confidence restored, finally.

Morrigan smirked in satisfaction. 'Good...He's grown more confident.'

So with that, they took off gleefully. Lilith saw them through the window. "Oh sis...you've always been such a good mom." she sighed, looking at them happily. "Well, for...all two days you had him anyway...But whatever, you're still wonderful at it..." she trailed. Shaking her head, she watched them fly off into the dark sky.


End file.
